I am the Swarm
by inphernalmenace
Summary: After evolving into her primal form, Kerrigan reconsider the Swarm's structure. She radically changes the Swarm in order to only utilize the most powerful unit - herself.
1. The New Swarm

**Chapter 1: The New Swarm**

Sarah Kerrigan returned to the Leviathan after defeating Zurvan. After reclaiming the swarm on Kaldir and gaining her primal evolution on Zerus, she felt confident in being able to return to Char and expel the Dominion invaders.

Upon entering the Leviathan, she was greeted by Izsha. "My queen, you radiate so much power. More than the old Queen of Blades ever did."

Kerrigan then visited Abathur's evolution chamber. She asked him, "What do you think of my evolution here at Zerus?"

Abathur responded, "Great power. Strands are new, improved. Stronger than old Queen of Blades, stronger than any being in the Swarm."

Kerrigan was pensive as she came to a realization. She was the greatest, the most superior being. After thinking for a moment, she asked Abathur, "What is your goal, Abathur?"

"I live to serve Swarm", replied Abathur. "I help Swarm evolve, improve."

"And what would you say the purpose of evolution is, Abathur?" asked Kerrigan.

"Evolution is to adapt, become stronger and more powerful. When a new strand is created, greater than old strand, evolution has occurred. Old strand obsolete, supplanted by new strand."

"So, the swarm seeks to evolve to strengthen itself. We try to create the strongest creatures possible", said Kerrigan. "Now tell me, who is the most powerful being in the Swarm?"

"You are", said Abathur.

"Yes, I am the greatest being in the Swarm", said Kerrigan. "And thus, all in the swarm should strive to be me. They should be me."

"Do not understand", said Abathur.

"Create more of me. Whenever my body is killed, a new one is born at the hive. My sequences are already known, the swarm can create more of me", said Kerrigan.

Abathur appeared shocked by Kerrigan's statements and was silent as Kerrigan continued to speak.

Kerrigan continued to explain. "My form is superior to all other types of Zerg. All other Zerg units are obsolete. I am all that is needed. So, I plan to get rid of the rest of the Zerg and recycle the biomass to create more of me. Perhaps only the drones and Leviathans will be kept. In terms of ground combat, I am more powerful than even ultralisks. Having multiple copies of me will be more powerful than our ground armies. In terms of air combat, my potent psionic powers allow me to levitate myself and fly through the air. My psionic powers can tear apart battlecruisers. I can also fight in space since Zerg can adapt to function in space. Now, in terms of infiltration I am still better. I was once the top ghost of the Confederacy after all. Thus, I am superior in all forms of combat."

Abathur appeared distressed by the fact that all his work on evolution had been made obsolete by Kerrigan's rapid gains in power. Then he said, "the Swarm has never been composed of solely one strain. In general, a monoculture is poorly adapted to different situations. Specialization is generally superior to generalization."

Kerrigan quickly responded, "the difference here is that I am so superior to every other Zerg creature that I can perform their tasks even better than the specialists. Face it Abathur. My evolution has broke through all boundaries and become greater than you could possibly make."

Abathur was unable to come up with any objections. Soon, the entirety of the Swarm under Kerrigan's command came together. The many zerg creatures including zerglings, hydralisks, roaches, mutalisks, swarm hosts, and overlords were all gathered up. Their bodies were all recycled into biomass. Even the unnecessary buildings were recycled. There were no more uses for spawning pools, roach warrens, hydralisk dens, or spires. Now, the only other buildings besides hatchery/lair/hives were a new building specially created to manufacture more Kerrigans.

Although the members of the previous swarm were all going to their death, there was no protest, no disobedience because they were all slaves to Kerrigan. Dehaka on the other hand was a different story. As Kerrigan began building up the new army, she saw Dehaka's brood as another source of biomass.

Kerrigan called Dehaka and his brood over to her base. Then she told Dehaka, "We made an alliance of convenience. You would help me and I would help you. However, now I have discovered that you are all obsolete. You are of no more use to me. So, you will die."

Then, Kerrigan lunged at Dehaka. She slashed at him with her wing, and Dehaka blocked it with his claw. Kerrigan then used her psionic powers and lifted Dehaka into the air and made him unable to move. She proceeded to spear Dehaka's body with her wings and ripped him apart.

After Kerrigan killed Dehaka, a group of a hundred Kerrigans appeared from the sides. Dehaka's brood was surrounded. Dozens of psionic storms were unleashed upon the primal zerg, ripping them apart. The wing blades of the Kerrigans slashed through the swarm of primal zerg and many of Dehaka's forces were thrown around like ragdolls. Dehaka's brood tried to fight back, but being leaderless, they had no coordination. Whenever they tried to claw at one of the Kerrigans, the claw was sliced off by a wing. When a primal hydralisks unleashed their spines, the psionic powers of the Kerrigans caught the spines and threw them right back at them. It was a complete massacre. Dehaka's brood was obliterated and not a single Kerrigan died.

After all of the swarm was recycled, there were now thousands of Kerrigans who now boarded the Leviathan. The hives that remained on the planet continued to use drones to harvest resources which were used to continue the production of Kerrigans.

The great army of Kerrigans were all linked together throughout the hivemind, a great gestalt entity. Each Kerrigan had a mind of her own but their minds were also all connected. They all shared a common goal and their thoughts and actions were perfectly in sync. There was no one recognized as the leader, there was no acknowledged "original". All of them were equal. In the past, the swarm had always been structured with one leader and everyone else was a subordinate. Now, every Kerrigan was equal and all of their minds are melded together in the great hivemind; all of them contribute toward setting the direction of the swarm.

Now they were a swarm of equals. Kerrigan can now truly claim, "I am the Swarm".

The Leviathan now exited the orbit of Zerus, heading to Char. Time to begin her revenge on Mengsk.


	2. Char

**Chapter 2: Char**

The Leviathan traveled to Char, carrying the Kerrigans onboard. The circumstances on Char were examined. It appears that Broodmother Zagara controls the Zerg forces on Char but she is slowly being pushed back by the Terrans.

The Leviathan landed in the vicinity of Zagara's hive. A telepathic message was sent demanded Zagara to submit.

"I will not obey you, false queen. You are weak and now I am the true leader of the swarm", Zagara said.

"Weak? I will show you whose weak", the Kerrigans said.

There were a large amount of baneling eggs in the area. The Kerrigans decided to gather them up to recycle them to biomass. In the meantime, a group of Kerrigans were sent to defeat Zagara.

Zagara's base was well defended with spine crawlers. The Kerrigans leapt into the base and started attacking. The initial strike had torn apart many of the spine crawlers. The remainder of the spine crawlers began spearing their tentacles forward to try to impale the attackers. The Kerrigans were quick and agile so they were able to dodge a vast majority of the attacks. However, there were so many stretching through the battlefield that a few of them were able to hit. The carapace of the Kerrigans were able to help block the blow and thus the Kerrigans that were hit only suffered minor injuries.

Then, the Kerrigans counterattacked with psionic blasts. These blasts tore apart the spine crawlers as well as many of the zerglines close by which were sent by Zagara to reinforce the spine crawlers. The spine crawlers were decimated and the few that remained were quickly torn apart by the claws and wings of the Kerrigans.

Zagara's hydralisks and roaches then arrived to try to beat back the advance of the Kerrigans. The Kerrigans unleashed dozens of psionic storms across the battlefield. The hydralisks and roaches were defenseless against the powerful psionic attack and the bulk of the forces were ripped apart. The few stragglers proved to be no challenge as the Kerrigans pounced on the and ripped them apart.

Soon, the Kerrigans approached the center of the hive cluster. Zagara was there along with what remained of her forces. As the Kerrigans moved in for the kill, Zagara said, "I only did as you asked, my queen."

"I asked you to rebel against me? You must be stupid. Broodmothers are useless to me now. You no longer have any use. Now die." One Kerrigan then jumped atop Zagara and shoved her wing blades into the broodmother. Zagara began gagging and coughing blood as her internal organs were punctured. The Kerrigan then began to pull her wings apart and Zagara's body was ripped open.

With the death of Zagara, the remaining forces were taken over by the Kerrigans and the biomass was recycled.

Now, it was time to eliminate the Terrans and scour them from the surface of Char. The main Terran base was on the Dauntless Plateau which could be reached through the Bone Trench.

Hundreds of Kerrigans began entering the Bone Trench. As the terran forces started being destroyed, Warfield as notified and he saw what was happening.

"My God. What the hell is this." Warfield saw hundreds of Kerrigans tearing through his forces. "One Queen of Blades was bad enough, and now there is a whole swarm of them." Despite being shaken, Warfield ordered that a Gorgon Battlecruiser be launched into the trench. "Hopefully even the Queen of Blades can die to the Gorgons", Warfield thought. "It's our best shot."

The Gorgon entered the Bone Trench and began bombarding the Kerrigans. However, the Kerrigans erected a massive psionic barrier which deflected all of the attacks from the battlecruiser. Then, the psionic might of the Kerrigans latched onto the Gorgon and crushed it. The Gorgon was crumpled up like a tin can and fell out of the sky.

Warfield watched in dismay as his trump card was destroyed. An aide came up and asked, "Should we send in another Gorgon?"

"Send in another Gorgon? Are you mad boy! Did you just see what happened to the last one. I will not throw away our battlecruisers uselessly", Warfield yelled. "Seriously, what idiot would send Gorgons in one by one to be destroyed."

"Sound the retreat", Warfield said. All remaining Dominion forces in the Bone Trench retreated back to the main fortress on the Dauntless Plateau. "And activate our nuclear stockpile. This is our last chance."

Victorious over the Dominion forces in the Bone Trench, the swarm of Kerrigans strode into the Dauntless Plateau as they prepared to destroy the fortress. Victory was practically assured, they thought to themselves. Without much haste at all, they walked toward the fortress.

Suddenly, their powerful psionic senses picked up numerous nuclear missiles heading in their direction. They determined their trajectory and found where they were going to land. The Kerrigans quickly began running away from the landing points of the nuclear missiles. Using their psionic powers to enhance their speed, they were able to evade the nuclear strikes.

Warfield was incensed by this failure, but he refused to give up. "Fire more missiles", he yelled. "I want every inch of ground to be covered so there is nowhere for those bitches to hide. Also, I want those Gorgons launched and firing on them!"

The Kerrigans were met with hundreds of nuclear missiles heading toward them. What's more, six Gorgons were now in the sky bombarding them. The Kerrigans quickly scattered to avoid the bombardment from the Gorgons and started launching psionic bolts into the sky to destroy the nuclear missiles.

One Gorgon was destroyed, but the Kerrigan which did it was distracted with the task and thus was unable to properly defend her area from the missiles. As one of the missiles came down, the Kerrigan tried desperately to run away but she was caught in the outskirts of the blast. She was severely injured, with her body blackened and charred. Her wings were broken into pieces and several rocks had broken through her carapace and lodged themselves within her. She shakily got back up to her feet before escaping the battlefield to recover from her wounds.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, the other Kerrigans were also taking a beating. The Gorgons decided to concentrate their fire on one unfortunate Kerrigan who was forced to try to dash around to avoid the bombardment. Despite her best efforts, she was struck multiple times and was greatly injured. Her carapace was blown apart and she had multiple burns. As she tried to escape, still pinned down by the bombardment of the Gorgons, she was struck by a nuclear missile, followed by a second one which was close behind. As the smoke cleared the broken body of the Kerrigan was seen. She was dead, charred to a crisp by the two nuclear explosions.

The other Kerrigans put up psionic shields, but the repeated nuclear bombardments were eventually able to break through. Several more Kerrigans were killed or severely injured by the nuclear missiles and the Gorgon battlecruisers employed their bombardment effectively, corralling the Kerrigans into zones dense in nuclear missiles, making it harder for them to avoid them. Despite this, the Kerrigans were able to destroy two more Gorgons during this time.

As the cloud of nuclear weapons began thinning, the Kerrigans regained the initiative. The last three Gorgons were destroyed and the missiles were being destroyed by the psionic blasts of the gathered Kerrigans. The missiles which made it through the defense did manage to hit a few more Kerrigans, but for the most part they were dodged.

Now, the swarm of enraged Kerrigans began attacking the fortress. The psionic bombardment of the Kerrigans opened up several large holes in the walls of the fortress and the Kerrigans began streaming in. The Dominion forces inside put up a good fight; a large group of tanks and marines even managed to drive back a Kerrigan by injuring her sufficiently. However, the sheer number of powerful beings rampaging through the base was too much, and the Dominion forces were quickly defeated.

Warfield watched as his base was overrun. He tried to evacuate what remained of his men, but the transports were all ripped out of the sky. He waited in the central command post, alone as the Kerrigans approached.

Soon, several Kerrigans entered. Warfield said, "What happened to you girl. We saved you. Now you turned into this - whatever this is. You aren't even remotely human anymore."

"We are the swarm", said the Kerrigans in unison. "We will destroy Mengsk, and his fall starts with you." Warfield was psionically levitated before being crushed inside his own suit. Warfield was thrown to the ground, dead.

"It is done", said the Kerrigans. "Char is ours. The Dominion shall rue the day they opposed the swarm."

When the Kerrigans returned to the Leviathan, they were informed by Izsha that Broodmother Kilysa had contacted them, wishing to return to the swarm. "Kilysa is no longer needed", said the Kerrigans. "But her Leviathans are useful. Have Kilysa come to us. After she does, we can take her Leviathans and dispose of her."

Kilysa arrived, not suspecting anything. She met with a Kerrigan, grateful at the chance to return to the swarm. However, she was killed and her brood was taken over.

Now, a transmission had arrived from a mysterious individual who claimed that Mengsk was developing hybrids as a secret weapon. The lab where these hybrids were being made is Skygeirr Platform. It was decided that this would be their next destination.


	3. Skygeirr

Chapter 3: Skygeirr

After acquiring the Leviathans from Kilysa, the Kerrigan decided that it would be best to split up. A large force of Kerrigans would get on a Leviathan and go to Skygeirr. The rest of the Leviathans would carry a few Kerrigans to go reclaim the lost broods. Those broods would be recycled for biomass to bolster their forces.

When the Leviathan arrived at Skygeirr, they were met with a strange figure. The Kerrigans went down to meet him. One of the Kerrigans asked, "Who are you?"

Stukov turned around and said, "I am Alexei Stukov, we were enemies once."

Stukov was prepared to continue talking before he looked at what was before him and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What in the universe is this…" Stukov rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just getting blurred vision. "Am I hallucinating? How could there be so many of you, Kerrigan?"

The Kerrigans spoke in unison, "the swarm has become more than it ever was before. We have made more of ourselves so that we can crush our enemies. One of us is enough to fight an army by herself, a swarm of us is unstoppable. All shall fall before the swarm."

"Well then", said Stukov. "Hopefully this platform will fall before you as well. This is Mengsk's lab. It is where he produces hybrids by combining protoss and zerg DNA. They are abominations of immense power which must be destroyed."

"And why are you interested in this?", asked a Kerrigan.

"I want revenge on Narud. He kept me captive here. I want to see this facility destroyed", answered Stukov.

"Very well", said a Kerrigan. "This facility will be nothing more than a wreck once I am done with it.

Izsha delivered a report on the station. The station is very well defended. There are massive garrisons of marines which will prove to be quite the obstacle. The base is also defended by many siege tanks and planetary fortresses. A conventional army would find it difficult to invade.

"Yet all of their vaunted defenses shall be reduced to rubble under our power. We shall attack." The Kerrigans prepared to land on the station.

As thousands of Kerrigans exited the Leviathan, they began attacking the Terran forces. The initial line of bunkers were blown apart by psionic blasts and the marines inside were killed when the remains of the bunkers were lifted up psionically and whirled around in a cyclone of destruction. The tanks and goliaths defending the first base were destroyed when Kerrigans leaped forward and smashed through them into the cockpit to kill the pilot.

"What is going on out there?", yelled the Dominion commander defending the base.

"There is a zerg attack. They have broken through our first line of defenses", replied an aide.

"What is the state of their forces? I need to know what we are up against", said the commander.

"Sir, reports are spotty but it they seem to say we are being attacked by infested", said the aide.

"Deploy the anti-infested gas", ordered the commander. He hoped that it would be able to destroy the infested.

Then, the next base came under attack. "Why isn't the gas working?", said the commander. "I want video. Now!"

Soon, the technicians managed to connect to the remaining cameras to see what was going on.

"My god", muttered the commander. "Those are no ordinary infested. That's the Queen of Blades. And there are thousands of her."

As yet another base fell, the commander ordered, "Gather up all the marines, we have to make a stand at the entrance." Since the Zerg had neglected to try to infest the terrans forces, the defenders were able to gather up massive number of marines to defend their base.

The swarm of Kerrigans soon approached the entrance which was guarded by the final base. There was a massive army of marines blocking their path. The Kerrigans began summoning up hundreds of psionic storms which blanketed the base. The marines guarding the base were torn apart by the massive amounts of psionic power unleashed by the Kerrigans.

Then, the Kerrigans moved in to attack what remained of the base. With most of their defenders killed by the psionic storms, there was little the Dominion forces could do to resist. Finally, they came upon the twin planetary fortresses guarding the entrance to the lower floors. The Kerrigans began bombarding the fortresses with psionic blasts. The retaliation from the Ibex cannons atop the planetary fortresses were feeble and dealt little damage to the Kerrigans. Soon, the planetary fortresses crumbled under the assault of the Kerrigans and the way to the rest of the station was clear.

The Kerrigans soon entered the lower floors. Suddenly, they could feel massive psionic signatures. Narud was releasing the hybrids. The Kerrigans split up into groups as they began scouring the lower floor. In order to reach the hybrid, one group of Kerrigans had to destroy a terran base. They quickly leapt onto the tanks and bunkers defending the base and tore them apart with their claws. With the base in ruins, they came upon the first hybrid.

The hybrid was powerful, that is true, but it was no match for the Kerrigans. Dozens of Kerrigans attacked the hybrid. Several Kerrigans leapt onto the hybrid's body and they started digging into the hybrid with their claws and wings. The hybrid flailed its arms around to try to scrape the Kerrigans off of its body. However, every time the hybrid managed to grab one of the Kerrigans and throw her against the wall, another one would take her place.

The other Kerrigans were attacking from a distance, hitting the hybrid with psionic blasts. They hybrid screeched under the vicious assault. Its arms were soon torn off and a Kerrigan then planted its wings into the hybrid's head, ending its life.

The other hybrids fared little better. The terrans put up a fight, but it was not enough. The infantry were torn apart by psionic storms and tanks were blown up from a distance by bolts of psionic energy before the tanks could get more than a shot off. Even the attacks that managed to hit only did superficial damage which was quickly regenerated. The powerful thors were blown off their feet by explosions of psionic power and the Kerrigans tore into its joints and structure, ripping it apart.

When the hybrids awoke from containment, they were immediately beset upon by numerous Kerrigans. Being outnumbered, the hybrids fell one by one to the onslaught of the swarm.

Finally, the Kerrigans were able to reach the core of the facility. It was guarded by the Taldarim and it was here that Narud was.

The Taldarim warriors charged the Kerrigans. "Death to all who oppose the dark god!", yelled one zealot. The protoss forces were easily repulsed by the Kerrigans. The zealots were torn apart by the flurry of claws and wing blades, the powerful archons were killed under the concentrated blasts of the Kerrigans, the void rays were torn out of the sky by Kerrigan's psionic grip.

Then, Narud appeared. He channeled the power of the temples and launched a null zone toward the Kerrigans. The Kerrigans combined their energy and sent a powerful psionic beam toward Narud. The two streams of power clashed. Narud, even bolstered by the temples, was no match for the combined psionic powers of so many Kerrigans. His null zone was pushed back and he was severely injured by the attack. He quickly fled into the inner temple.

The Kerrigans soon made short work of the remaining protoss forces. Narud's retreat had hurt the morale of the Taldarim forces and the Kerrigans continued to attack. The bases were quickly destroyed and ruins were all that remained of the gateways, nexii, and other protoss structures that once filled the area. Once all of the protoss were dead, a group of a dozen Kerrigans went to hunt down Narud.

When they entered the secret chamber, they were met with nothing. Narud was hiding somewhere in the room. So, they split up and began searching. Narud attempted to take the form of Raynor, and it shocked her enough that Narud was able to drop an entire pillar on Kerrigan. She was able to break out quickly and soon the other Kerrigans had surrounded Narud and leapt on him.

As the claws of the Kerrigans tore into Narud, he attempted to transform once more. However, the Kerrigans were attacking too fiercely and he was killed before he could transform. With his dying breath, Narud said, "You've already lost. Amon lives."

The Kerrigans pondered what Narud had said. If Amon was indeed back, then he would be a great threat. However, he would fall all the same. Nothing can stand before the might of the swarm.

When the Kerrigans left, they met Stukov who was waiting at the entrance. "Done already?", he said. "That was fast."

"He was no threat", they answered. "Stukov, what are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea", he answered. "I guess I will just take one of the dropships here and go somewhere else."

The Kerrigans returned to the Leviathan and departed Skygeirr, their mission successful. The other Kerrigans had great success as well. The other broods that had scattered from the swarm after her first defeat were recaptured. The broodmothers were killed and the broods were recycled into biomass. From those brood, more Kerrigans were made. Now, there was a vast fleet of Leviathans, all filled with Kerrigans.

The great fleet gathered and proceeded to their next objective - Korhal. It was time to Mengsk to fall.

 **Author's Note: In this timeline, the Kerrigans swept through Char and Skygeirr so quickly that Mengsk did not yet send out those communicators with the message. So, Kerrigan still thinks that Raynor is dead.**


	4. Korhal I

**Chapter 4: Korhal I**

Mengsk was in his office, furiously pacing. "How could it have gone so wrong?", Mengsk thought. Just a few days prior, he had thought that he had finally gotten rid of the thorn in his side that was Kerrigan. But then she returned, more terrifying than ever before. Char fell rapidly, and the only information he had was from the few transmissions they sent before they all died. There were no survivors to report back.

From what he could piece together, Kerrigan had transformed herself into a swarm and the army moved with devastating effectiveness, wiping out the Dominion forces on Char in under two days of her arrival. Now he had discovered that his hybrid laboratory has been destroyed. The hybrids were supposed to be his trump card against her. Even after receiving the news about Char he had hoped that perhaps a swarm of hybrids might be able to stand up to a swarm of Kerrigans.

Mengsk had been quickly preparing his countermeasures. He had just ordered a bunch of transmitters delivered to Zerg worlds in order to tell Kerrigan to back off or else he would kill Jim Raynor. Those should be arriving soon.

Suddenly, an alarm began beeping in his office. He checked it and his face paled. The Zerg had arrived and were in orbit over Korhal right now. An invasion was imminent. He had the defense systems activated and prepared for the assault.

The Zerg fleet was in orbit over Korhal. Dozens of leviathans were loaded with Kerrigans, all ready to take their revenge on Mengsk. The time had come.

The leviathans all began sending down drop pods, each containing a Kerrigan. The Drakken Defense Network fired at the drop pods, but each Kerrigan was able to protect herself with a psionic shield around the drop pod. The Kerrigans landed around the base operating the Drakken Defense Network. The base was heavily defended as it was critical to the defense of the planet.

The Kerrigans assaulted the base, ripping apart the walls with pure psionic power. The marines inside were torn apart by the whirlwind of claws and wing blades. Tanks and other heavy vehicles were crushed like tin cans. The defenses around the Drakken cannons were obliterated and the cannons were bombarded with psionic blasts, destroying them. Once the defense network was neutralized, the leviathans began sending down drones to build hive clusters.

The Kerrigans regrouped and began to assault Augustgrad. After tearing apart lines of bunkers and siege tanks, they arrived at the gates of Augustgrad. Beams of psionic energy tore at the gates which quickly buckled under the assault. The gates of Augustgrad were broken open and the way into the city was clear.

Waves of Kerrigans began pouring into the city on all sides. The defending Dominion forces were unable to halt the assault and the forces were being massacred. The Kerrigans also made sure to knock over every statue of Mengsk they saw.

Suddenly, a wave of energy enveloped the area. Mengsk activated the Psi Destroyer which launches an attack through the zerg hive mind and any zerg connected to the hive mind will have their body torn apart from the insides. The field caught the Kerrigans off guard and they were caught in it. Surprised by this attack, the Kerrigans quickly retreated out of the range of the Psi Destroyer to escape the insidious attack. As the Kerrigans retreated, the Dominion forces were able to retake lost ground and soon the Dominion had retaken control of the city.

Meanwhile, the Kerrigans examined the situation and pondered their next move. The Psi Destroyer would eventually kill them, but each of them were powerful enough that they could survive for a period of time within the field because of their powerful bodies and regeneration which slows down the rate of decay. The Psi Destroyer was powered by various Power links which were vulnerable.

They decided that they would send in a small squad of Kerrigans to take out a Power link which would disable the Psi Destroyer long enough for the swarm of Kerrigans to launch a full assault on the Psi Destroyer and eliminate it.

A dozen Kerrigans approached the Psi Destroyer and quickly moved toward the first Power link. They could feel the field tearing at their insides and they let out small gasps of pain. However, they endured the pain and continued to advance. There was a small Dominion force guarding the first Power link but they were quickly torn apart by the psionic assault of the Kerrigans. The Kerrigans hastily went up to the Power link and started bombarding it with psionic blasts. Eventually, the Power link was unable to stand up to the assault and it exploded.

After the Power link was destroyed, the Psi Destroyer field went down. Now, thousands of Kerrigans arrived and began advancing toward the Psi Destroyer. The Psi Destroyer was heavily defended. The Kerrigans had to tear through line after line of bunkers and tanks. Battlecruisers came in and started bombarding them. Although the Dominion defenses delayed their assault for a little bit, they were confident that they would have enough time to destroy the Psi Disruptor.

As the Kerrigans came upon the largest concentration of Dominion forces, the Psi Destroyer suddenly came online. The Kerrigans were shocked by this since they had calculated the Dominion would need several more minutes to finish rerouting power to the Psi Destroyer.

They quickly dispatched another group of Kerrigans to destroy a Power link. Meanwhile, the rest of them would stay put and defend against any Dominion attacks and endure the assault of the Psi Destroyer until the field was brought down. They didn't want to get into a fight while the Psi Destroyer was active. Once they disabled the field again, they would be able to recover and then continue the attack.

As the group of Kerrigans began moving toward the Power link, they were met with much more resistance than the first Power link. Although the Dominion guards fell eventually, they were able to hold back the Kerrigans for a bit of time, during which the swarm was taking damage. Finally, they came upon the Power link and blasted it with psionic power until it was destroyed. However, the Psi Destroyer continued to function.

When Mengsk had found out about the changes to the swarm, he realized that the Psi Destroyer might not be as effective as it would have been originally because the Kerrigans could survive for a longer period of time within the field. He realized that they might be able to take out the Power links which were quite vulnerable. It was far too difficult to defend all of the Power links against an assault from many Kerrigans. Thus, he thought of a plan.

The new power supply was built underneath the Psi Destroyer while the Power links were kept on the outside as a distraction. In reality, the Power links were not actually important toward the functioning of the Psi Destroyer. When the first Power link was destroyed, the Psi Destroyer was intentionally turned off the lure the Kerrigans into a false sense of security. Now, they were deep within the field of the Psi Destroyer and they didn't have a plan to easily disable it.

When the destruction of the Power link failed to disable the Psi Disruptor, the Kerrigans were shocked. They quickly decided that they needed to retreat. However, at this moment a large Dominion army had come up behind them. The Dominion forces that had been in front of them was also preparing an attack. They were caught in a pincer between the two forces.

Ordinarily, such a army would have not posed a threat to them. However, the continual exposure to the Psi Destroyer had greatly weakened the Kerrigans. The Psi Destroyer had inflicted serious internal injuries and many of the Kerrigans had started coughing up blood. Their carapace had started breaking apart and their bodies were weakened structurally. Furthermore, they would be unable to regenerate from any wounds that were inflicted on them.

The siege tanks started firing a barrage of explosive shells at the Kerrigans. The weakened carapace armor of the Kerrigans began breaking apart after several hits from the tanks. Soon, many of the Kerrigans had their bodies filled with shrapnel as they laid sprawled out on the ground in pain. A fleet of battlecruisers passed overhead and started bombarding them. Even the marines were able to kill the Kerrigans as the sheer number of bullets peppered the bodies of the Kerrigans and eventually perforated them.

The Kerrigans fought back of course and managed to start tearing apart the Dominion army. Psionic lighting started frying the advancing marines and battlecruisers were ripped out of the sky. They refrained from engaging in melee combat however as their claws and wings had been weakened enough to make it risky to attack.

Despite putting up strong resistance, the waves of Dominion forces were overwhelming the Kerrigans as Mengsk had sent almost all of his forces to the Psi Destroyer to wipe out the group of Kerrigans. Mengsk knew that the Psi Destroyer was critical to the defense of Korhal and thus no effort was spared in protecting it.

The bombardment from the siege tanks, the continuous attacks from the marines and the bombardment from the battlecruisers combined with the continuous damage to the Kerrigans from the Psi Disruptor began killing the Kerrigans, who found themselves unable to find an opportunity to regenerate from their wounds. The Dominion forces, despite taking massive casualties, managed to kill the massive force of Kerrigans.

The Swarm was reeling from this massive loss. Never before had it lost so many of its members in such a short amount of time. In their arrogance and haste they fell into a trap and suffered because of it. The remaining Kerrigans reconvened to find a new solution to destroy the Psi Destroyer.

Their original tactic had been a huge failure. So, the Kerrigans tried to think of a different way to approach the issue. Finally, one had an idea. They would put a thousand Kerrigans on a leviathan and send it on a crash course with the Psi Destroyer, much like Tassadar had done with the Overmind. The Kerrigans would channel their psionic energy through the leviathan and detonate it in a massive explosion when it hit the Psi Destroyer.

The Kerrigans agreed on the plan and sent a thousand of their own on the mission. It was successful and the Psi Destroyer was completely destroyed. Mengsk's weapon was eliminated, albeit at a massive cost.

Now, the Kerrigans once again resumed their attack on Augustgrad. Going back through the destroyed gates, they were able to sweep away the remaining opposition.

Mengsk was becoming desperate as his decisive trump card had been destroyed. He had one last tool, the artifact. He had it configured to be like it was on Char and it would charge up energy before unleashing it in a massive energy nova to destroy the Kerrigans.

The Kerrigans sensed the buildup of energy from the artifact and they recognized what was happening. They redoubled their pace and began tearing through the bunkers and defensive lines surrounding the palace. When they approached the palace, Mengsk unleashed the Odin, now newly repaired and refurbished. The Odin fired upon one of the Kerrigans, the powerful explosive shells even managing to drive the Kerrigan to her knees. However, the rest of the Kerrigans began blasting the Odin with psionic blasts and soon even the massive Odin fell into a smoking pile of ruins.

Finally, the Kerrigans entered the palace. Mengsk was in his office, desperately hoping for the artifact to finish charging, but it was nowhere close since his forces were so ineffective at stopping the Kerrigans. When the first Kerrigan entered, she immediately leapt toward the artifact and blasted it off the pedestal. The artifact fell apart into its component pieces and deactivated.

Mengsk was seized and dragged to the center of his office. Around the city, the last stragglers of Dominion forces were killed. Now, every Kerrigan began descending upon Augustgrad for Mengsk's death.

The first Kerrigan stomped down on Mengsk and her sharp stiletto heel speared itself into Mengsk's abdomen. Then the next Kerrigan came up and stepped on Mengsk as well. Mengsk died in a pool of his blood as every Kerrigan in the swarm came and stepped on him. By the end of it, Mengsk's body was an unrecognizable mush.

With Mengsk finally dead, the Kerrigans got back into the leviathans and left Korhal as they set out to fight Amon.

 **Author's Note: This story will continue on to Legacy of the Void. Many of the places where Artanis intervened will be replaced by Kerrigan fighting Amon's forces. Overall, Artanis will be doing a lot less in Legacy of the Void because the highly effective Kerrigans will be supporting the whole war effort.**


	5. The Invasion of Aiur

**This chapter will be a rehash of the beginning of Legacy of the Void with no changes. If you want to skip the chapter you can. The next chapter will be out tomorrow.**

 **Chapter 5: The Invasion of Aiur**

In orbit over Aiur, the Golden Armada is assembled, ready to retake their homeworld of Aiur. Years of preparation have been leading up to this point and now it was time. Artanis addressed his forces as they prepared to make their initial landing.

Artanis: Templar, at long last, we stand at the threshold of destiny. For today we will restore the glory of our legacy. Today we will retake what we have lost, and reclaim our homeworld!

The assembled protoss cheered. "For Aiur"

Artanis: And may the Khala's light guide us.

Executor Selendis appears aside Artanis

Selendis: The invasion fleet stands ready. We await only your command, Hierarch.

Suddenly, Zeratul teleports next to Artanis.

Zeratul: You must halt this invasion at once!

Artanis: Zeratul…

Selendis: Templar, arrest this traitor!

Selendis and Artanis's guards activate their psi-blades and surround Zeratul. However, Artanis pushes his way through the encirclement.

Artanis: No! We will hear him out.

Zeratul: The End War has come. Amon, the Dark One, has returned.

Selendis: This heretic cannot be trusted!

Zeratul: This invasion is a distraction from the true battle ahead. Amon's fury will engulf the entire galaxy.

Selendis: Do not forget that it was his interference that brought ruin to Aiur.

Zeratul: And that burden weighs heavily upon me... Artanis, I have found a way to stand against the coming darkness. You must believe me.

Artanis hesitates for a few moments before replying.

Artanis: We have been through much together, Zeratul, but far too many have sacrificed in the hopes that this moment would come to pass.

Disappointed, Zeratul lowers his head and watches in silence as Artanis turns to address Selendis.

Artanis: Executor, commence the invasion!

The Protoss fleet descends upon Aiur, their ships burning vast swaths through the Zerg infestation. After clearing the landing zone, the ground forces were deployed to capture the warp conduits. The Protoss army was vast, built up over several years of preparation. The Zerg were entirely unable to resist the massive Protoss force and soon the army approached the final warp conduit.

Things had been going smoothly, too smoothly. Then, hybrid appeared to attack the Protoss forces. Though they were easily destroyed by the Protoss army, the revelation that they were in control of the Zerg forces gave Artanis a foreboding feeling. After the warp conduits were reclaimed, Artanis went to speak with Zeratul to figure out what was going on.

Artanis: It seems the end war you warned of has begun. Tell me, old friend, what is it you have learned?

Zeratul: I have witnessed the end of all things... Horrific legion of Hybrid razing world upon world. In the darkness, lording over them, shadowy form... Amon.

Artanis: Yet, you spoke of a way to stand against him.

Zeratul: This vision was a benevolent one, as if an ancient voice called out from beyond. "The Keystone shall usher you unto hope..."

Artanis: Keystone?

Zeratul: I saw a burst of light, revealing the Xel'Naga Artifact on the terran world of Korhal.

Zeratul: It is the Keystone of this vision. The Prophecies speak of Xel'Naga standing against Amon in the end times. I believe this Keystone will guide us to them.

Artanis: I have always trusted you, Zeratul. But the burdens of leadership demanded much of me. There are times when I am uncertain whether I was truly ready for such weight.

Zeratul: Your doubt is unfounded, young Artanis. You must embrace what you have become if you are to be the leader we now need.

Artanis takes a moment to decide what to do next.

Artanis: You will go to James Raynor on Korhal and receive this Keystone. I will marshal our forces for the war ahead. When you return, the Templar will be ready. En Taro Tassadar, old friend.

Zeratul: En Taro Artanis, brother.

Zeratul went to his Void Seeker, anxious to fulfill his task. He arrived to find it in ruins. As he and his forces investigate the area, they find zerg everywhere. Finally, they arrive upon an abandoned protoss base. It seems that the protoss stationed there have vanished from the Khala, something that should be impossible. With apprehension soon filling his heart, he set upon to rebuild the base with the aid of the Phase smith Karax.

Zeratul's forces continue to advance, seeking clues for what may have happened. After clearing out hordes of zerg, they are attacked by other protoss. It seemed that the zealots have been corrupted. Zeratul tries to inform Selendis about what happened to the other protoss, but he receives no reply.

When Zeratul finally reaches the protoss base, he finds that all of the Khalai protoss have been corrupted. He and the other Nerazim fight their way through, eventually coming upon Artanis.

Artanis is struggling against the Khala's corruption. Zeratul rushes to try to reach him, hoping he can get there before it is too late. Artanis is surrounding by red energy as Amon begins to take over his body. Zeratul moves to remove Artanis's nerve cords, but Artanis blocks Zeratul. The two fight, and Zeratul is losing. In a last ditch attempt, Zeratul lunges forward. He is able to cut off Artanis's nerve cords, freeing him from Amon's influence. But the cost was great, Zeratul dies from the wounds he received

Artanis holds Zeratul as he dies. With his dying words, Zeratul tells Artanis to retrieve the Keystone.

Artanis regroups with all the protoss that have escaped Amon's corruption. After saving all they could, they decide on their next course of action. The only way for them to escape Aiur is by activating the Spear of Adun which lies beneath what was once the Heart of the Conclave. Phasesmith Karax believes that he can activate the Spear of Adun as long as they can access the power cells.

Artanis and his small band of warriors have to fight their way past hordes of zerg. Worse, Selendis was corrupted by Amon and is now leading her armies against him. She implores him to surrender to Amon and embrace their salvation.

Artanis leads his forces to reclaim the power cells. During all of this, they are faced by continuous attacks by both zerg and protoss. Their defenses have managed to hold with the aid of their shield batteries. Suddenly, the ground began shaking.

Amon's voice echoed from above. "Every hand turns against you. Even the ground beneath your feet carry the seeds of your destruction." Nydus worms erupted all over the protoss base and zerg began pouring into the interior of the base. Artanis quickly rallied his forces to destroy the nydus worms. Although the base received significant damage, they were able to hold the base against the zerg attack.

Artanis clears out the power cells one by one, fighting zerg, protoss, and hybrid. Finally, all of the power cells are activated.

Amon's armies are descending upon the, far too many for them to face. They quickly retreat into the Spear of Adun which launches, carrying them up and away from Aiur.

Aiur has fallen to Amon. The surviving Templar flee from their home world aboard the Spear of Adun, narrowing escaping Amon's grasp... for now. Without the Khala or the Golden Armada, Artanis must call upon allies old and new before confronting the Dark One again.

Artanis: Aiur lost once more... My grand vision of reclamation left in ruins. I have failed my people. This must not stand. The Nerazim of Shakuras ritually sever their connection to the Khala. Because of this, they are now the last free protoss. I must reach them before Amon's armies.

After Artanis leaves for Shakuras, a zerg leviathan appears above Aiur. This was one of the leviathans sent to absorb the feral broods into the new swarm. The Kerrigans aboard the Leviathan were not expecting what they now see on Aiur. It seems that Amon has made his move, and both the protoss and the remnant zerg have been taking by him. The leviathan warps out, heading for its next task.

 **Next chapter will be out tomorrow**


	6. Revanscar

**Chapter 6: Revanscar**

The Swarm had been hard at work, searching for and hunting down Amon's forces across the sector. Each Leviathan, carrying a group of Kerrigans, was more than enough to destroy the minor bases scattered around the sector. Also, the swarm occupied worlds continued to produce more Kerrigans and Leviathans which bolstered the swarm's attack force. Already they have destroyed hundreds of hybrid production facilities.

One such Leviathan was approaching its next target. From the information that was taken from the other labs, they discovered the location of a fairly sizable facility located at Revanscar. It was here that this Leviathan came to.

The facility was located in the middle of an asteroid field. The asteroids were many and the Leviathan was unable to make it through to strike at the facility hidden in the depths of the asteroid field. However, the Leviathan had performed all that it needed to do. The Leviathan opened up itself and thousands of Kerrigans which were contained within flew out into space to descend upon the asteroid field. They would finish the job.

The swarm of Kerrigans began percolating into the gaps between the asteroids, heading toward the facility. As they approached, a Terran fleet emerged. It was controlled by Mobius Corp, terrans who had fallen under the control of Amon. The battlecruisers moved to intercept the swarm.

The Kerrigans turned to begin heading directly toward the battlecruiser. The battlecruisers began firing their Yamato cannons. The yamato blasts shot toward the Kerrigans who began using their psionic powers to alter their trajectory in order to dodge the blasts. For the most part, the yamato blasts soared past them but a few of the blasts had been clumped together which caused a couple of Kerrigans to be hit by them. The multiple yamato blasts burned them severely even though they put up a shield to deflect part of the blast. They were also sent hurtling backward from the power of the blast, leading to them slamming into several asteroids.

As the Kerrigans got closer to the battlecruisers after mostly evading the initial barrage of Yamato cannons, the battlecruisers released their fighters. The vikings emerged from the hangars of the battlecruisers and moved in formation to strike at the Kerrigans. The vikings engaged the Kerrigans, launching their missiles. The missiles failed to reach their targets because they were prematurely detonated by psionic blasts.

The Kerrigans retaliated, firing out bursts of psionic energy to tear apart the vikings that were attacking them. The vikings began dropping like flies as there was so much firepower being directed toward them. The vikings began to quickly retreat but continued to be torn apart as the Kerrigans flew toward them in pursuit. The tattered remains of the viking force returned to the battlecruisers.

Once the Kerrigans got within range of the battlecruisers, the battlecruisers began firing their lasers, hoping to stop the incoming tide. Though the lasers were numerous, the Kerrigans put up psionic shields to block the attacks. They continued to wade through the fire from the battlecruisers as they approached.

Then, the Kerrigans began their counterattack. The battlecruisers began groaning as telekinetic force began ripping their structure apart. The battlecruisers began imploding on themselves, turning into lifeless husks with all inside crushed or thrown out into the vacuum of space. After the fleet was destroyed, the Kerrigans proceeded unopposed to the facility.

The Kerrigans arrived at the facility and began descending to begin their attack. The missile turrets began firing but the Kerrigans retaliated with blasts of psionic energy, blowing up the missile turrets and the marines standing next to them. The Kerrigans landed on the ground and the assembled terran forces turned to face them.

The Kerrigans unleashed psionic storms devastating most of the opposition. The tanks, goliaths, and thors were torn apart by the sheer psionic power being unleashed on them. After the terran defenders were routed, the Kerrigans proceeded to their objective, the power cores stabilizing the station. The two outlying power cores were destroyed and the two forces of Kerrigans began converging on the final one.

The final power core was guarded by lines of tanks and bunkers. The Kerrigans unleashed bolts of psionic power, striking the tanks and blowing them up. Then they leapt onto the bunkers and pried them open with their wings. The marines inside desperately shot at the Kerrigans but their shots were ineffective with most of them bouncing off of the carapace of the Kerrigans or simply being telekinetically redirected back toward the shooters.

Then several hybrids emerged. The Kerrigans began bombarding them with psionic energy blasts and though the hybrids tried to retaliate, they were only minor annoyances to the Kerrigans. The hybrids soon fell and the last power core was destroyed.

With the facility offline, the Kerrigans then levitated off of the platform and began circling around surrounding the facility from every side. Then, they channeled their psionic power into continuous beams of energy which began tearing into the facility. The hybrid production base was torn to shreds along with the asteroid it was based upon.

With the destruction of the hybrid lab, the Kerrigans returned to the Leviathan.

While the swarm was successful, the same could not be said of the other factions. The Kerrigans who visited Aiur have discovered that the majority of the protoss have gotten corrupted through the Khala and became bound to Amon. The Kerrigans were quite frustrated with this, not only did the protoss not do anything useful, they were liabilities. Now they can only hope that the terrans might be doing better.

After killing Arcturus Mengsk, the swarm departed from Korhal but left a few Kerrigans hidden on the planet. Those left there were keeping track of events by looking into people's' minds to see what was going on. It seems that Valerian had returned and taken control. Valerian seemed to be slightly smarter than his father. While Arcturus funded Amon's hybrid production, Valerian seemed somewhat aware of the threat of the hybrids. Perhaps he would actually contribute toward fighting the hybrids.

Then, the Kerrigans left on Korhal reported that the planet was under attack by Mobius Corp. The Kerrigans were quite irritated. If the terrans lost Korhal then they would likely be unable to take any action. It looks like they would need to be bailed out so they could at least serve as meatshields for a little longer.


	7. Korhal II

**Chapter 7: Korhal II**

Valerian was not having a good day. He had a bunch of crazed lunatics calling themselves Mobius Corp attacking Korhal. He wished he could have gotten some form of rest but no, his short rule was a never ending train of crises. It all started when his father was killed by Kerrigan, or rather it would be more accurate to say a swarm of Kerrigans. Valerian couldn't believe that his actions in the past would have led to such a catastrophe now.

Fortunately for him, the unstoppable swarm left Korhal. If they had continued to attack human worlds there would have been no stopping them. In the chaos left after the decapitation of the Dominion, Valerian returned and took control of the Dominion. That was when he found out, the real work was about to begin. Korhal was devastated by the invasion and there was much rebuilding that had to occur. He also had to begin rebuilding the military. Fortunately, he had capable administrators to help him in his task. He also brought along Matt Horner to be the new fleet commander.

While browsing through his father's files he discovered that Jim Raynor had not been executed. After an investigation, they found that Raynor was imprisoned aboard the prison ship Moros. Unfortunately, it seemed that the Moros had jumped to a resupply station which was attacked by Mobius Corp, and the Moros was destroyed. It seems that they were too late to save Jim Raynor.

Now, it was time to deal with the next instance in the unending set of disasters. Mobius Corp attacked Korhal. The defensive fleet was not up to full strength because of the devastation of the zerg invasion. As a result, Mobius Corp had managed to take Sky Shield before the defenders were able to stop the invading fleet. Now, Sky Shield's stabilizers were failing and it was crashing to the surface. If it landed, all of Augustgrad would be destroyed.

Suddenly, Valerian received a report that a Leviathan had appeared in orbit. Valerian sighed. He really, really wasn't ready to deal with this. Communications were opened with the Kerrigans aboard the Leviathan. Surprisingly, they were actually here to help. Valerian was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth and despite the incongruity of the situation, he accepted it and asked for their aid.

Valerian asked the Kerrigans to help reclaim Sky Shield. While the Mobius forces were there, it would be impossible for them to repair the stabilizers. So, the Kerrigans were given a task to clear out the Mobius forces so that the repair crews could operate.

The Kerrigans descended from the Leviathan and landed on Sky Shield. They approached the first stabilizer, which was guarded by a dozen marines. Despite the overwhelming difference in power, the marines didn't even flinch at all, so devoted they were to Amon. However, fanaticism has its limits. They were barely able to even lift their guns before they had their heads blown open by psionic blasts.

As the SCVs moved in to begin repairs, the Kerrigans moved on to the next stabilizer. As they approached, they noticed a strange energy signature. After investigation, it was found to be an EMP device. While it had no effect on them, it would be able to disable Protoss shields. Why had Mobius Corp brought them to attack terrans who didn't have shields? It was quite baffling.

After moving past this curiosity, the Kerrigans went on to the next stabilizer. This one was guarded a bit better, with some tanks and a larger contingent of marines. Still, after using several psionic storms the Mobius Corp defenders were wiped out.

None of the rest of the stabilizers proved to be any challenge. The small groups Mobius corp sent were completely insufficient to oppose a swarm of Kerrigans. After all of the stabilizers were secured, the platform was repaired and disaster was averted.

As Valerian began to relax, he realized he should have been more careful. It seems that during the attack, Mobius Corp had stolen the Xel'naga artifact which was in the palace. The Dominion had jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire. They sent an army to reclaim the artifact, but it seems that Mobius Corp had reconfigured it to periodically send out pulses which incapacitated all Terrans. During this time, the hybrid devastated the Dominion forces.

Valerian had to once more ask the Kerrigans for help. Just coming off of Sky Shield, they went down to the surface of Korhal once more, this time to defend it. When they arrived, they were met with a sight of hybrids destroying a Dominion base. The Kerrigans came down to the surface, slamming into the hybrids with their bodies augmented with psionic power. The hybrids were wiped out by this powerful initial strike.

Now, it was time to push back against Mobius Corp. The Kerrigans advanced against Mobius. There were lines of bunkers defending the artifact and lines of tanks and thors behind them. The Kerrigans began charging up their Apocalypse attack. With dozens of Apocalypse attacks unleashed across the defensive line, Mobius Corp's defenders were completely wiped out.

Mobius Corp began sending waves of attackers. However, at this moment the artifact went off again, incapacitating all of the terrans. The Kerrigans approached the frozen lines of marines, tanks, and thors with amusement and the Kerrigans casually killed them while they were frozen. It was at this point that a large group of hybrids appeared, at least a dozen. The Kerrigans and hybrids traded blows with psionic blasts. The Kerrigans were both much more powerful, more numerous, and had strong regeneration abilities with allowed them to quickly recover from the attacks. The hybrids didn't stand a chance.

Finally, the Kerrigans walked into the middle of the main base of Mobius Corp, just as the artifact's effects wore off. The Kerrigans laughed as the terrans shot impotently at them and with a few casual waves of their hand, crushed the remaining terran resistance. All that was left were the group of hybrids guarding the artifact. The Kerrigans bombarded them with psionic blasts and wiped them out in an instant.

The Kerrigans went up to the now unguarded artifact and took it off its pedestal and deactivated it. It seems that the Terrans simply couldn't be trusted to keep ahold of it, so it looked like the swarm had to take possession. The artifact was loaded onto the Leviathan and the Kerrigans departed Korhal.


	8. Ulnar

**Chapter 8: Ulnar**

Ulnar. The home of the Xel'naga. The Leviathan was in orbit over the strange location, buried within the Altarian Rift. The Kerrigans aboard had come to investigate this place to see if it held any clues about Amon.

The massive temple was sealed off. However, there was an access point. Opening this access point would require that the five celestial locks be activated. The Kerrigans deployed and moved to capture the locks. The locks were currently being kept sealed by Amon's warriors.

They moved to the first celestial lock which was guarded by Mobius Corp. There were several bunkers which were quickly blasted apart by the Kerrigans. Behind them were a force of goliaths and banshees. The banshees and goliaths fired at the Kerrigans but they did minimal damage. The Kerrigans ripped the banshees out of the sky and caused them to crash into the goliaths, destroying most of them. The remaining goliaths were quickly blown apart.

The next lock was guarded by several Tal'darim stalkers and void rays. The Kerrigans let out dozens of psionic storms which began tearing apart the Tal'darim. The void rays were quickly blown out of the sky and the second lock was taken.

The third celestial lock was guarded by lines of siege tanks. As the Kerrigans approached, the tanks began firing. The shells landed amongst the Kerrigans but only dealt some minor injuries which were quickly regenerated. A battlecruiser also arrived but it was quickly crushed telekinetically by the Kerrigans.

Then, Amon began sending in forces to try to retake the locks. A large group of zealots, stalkers, and immortals began advancing and they were intercepted by the Kerrigans. A few psionic storms made quick work of most of the forces and the immortals were quickly blown apart, their shields unable to stand up to the psionic blasts of the Kerrigans.

The fourth lock was guarded by by numerous colossi and void rays. The colossi and void rays shot out their laser beams and started to burn the leading Kerrigans. The Kerrigans retaliated with a barrage of psionic blasts which quickly knocked over the large colossi and blew void rays out of the sky. The minor burns were quickly regenerated, the protoss were not able to focus their attacks for very long before being destroyed.

The final celestial lock was guarded by many archons. The archons charged forth with the zealots as support. The Kerrigans created many psionic storms which tore apart the zealots. Then, they focused their efforts on the archons which had survived the storms. The archons were pelted by numerous blasts of psionic energy and were quickly destroyed.

Now that all of the celestial locks were activated, the access way opened and the path into the temple was clear.

The Kerrigans entered the temple. Initially, it was quiet and there was seemingly nothing around. Then, they were beset upon by numerous hybrid. They began bombarding the hybrids with psionic blasts, and once they got close the Kerrigans engaged in melee and sliced through the hybrids with their wing blades. After killing the initial wave of hybrid, they proceeded deeper into the temple.

The temple was crawling with hybrid and they had to fight through hundreds each day as they progressed. Advancing was slow and they had to take breaks often because of how much fighting they were doing. However, slowly but surely the hybrid were pushed back under the sheer weight of the Kerrigans.

Finally, the Kerrigans approached the temple of unification. Here, the shrine containing the secrets of the Xel'naga was located. The temple was guarded by many constructs, built many eons ago. The temple's guardians attacked them. They were large hunks of crystal charged with psionic power. The guardians began spawning many small constructs to fight. The Kerrigans unleashed many psionic storms which took out the small constructs. Then, they began blasting the guardian with blasts of psionic power and it soon buckled under the massive amounts of energy. After the guardian was defeated, a key emerged which opened the door.

Up ahead were several hybrid. The Kerrigans began bombarding the hybrids with psionic blasts and soon the small group of hybrids were cleared out. Up ahead was yet another guardian and the Kerrigans used the same tactic to wipe out the smaller summons and then destroy the guardian. The guardian shot the Kerrigans with beams of psionic energy, but the Kerrigans resisted it and blew apart the guardian.

After reaching the shrine, Amon's forces began to attack them. Both terran and protoss came from all sides and hybrids began dropping from the ceilings. Though they were surrounded, the Kerrigans did not worry. They began blasting through the terran and protoss forces with beams of psionic energy, The hybrids swiped at them with their claws but the Kerrigans blocked with their wings and surrounded each hybrid to rip them apart.

Finally, all of Amon's forces were defeated. They approached the shrine and tried to activate it. Unfortunately, the shrine refused to open and deliver the secrets it held. Seeing the frustration of the Kerrigans, Amon's voice echoed throughout the chamber as he mocked them.

"Foolish Kerrigan, you will never be able to receive the secrets of the Xel'naga. You are doomed to fall to me. Behold, my true form." Amon showed a vision of his perfect body being created on Aiur. "You are trying to stop a god! And you cannot win."

The Kerrigans, now fed up with this waste of time, moved to depart the temple. Then, Amon opened a portal to the void. The void energy began spilling out, threatening to destroy everything. The portal was powered by several void crystals and destroying those crystals will deactivate the portal.

The Kerrigans moved to quickly destroyed the void crystals before they were overrun by the void energy. The first crystal was defended by several bunkers. The Kerrigans moved forward and blew open the bunkers and destroyed the other marines standing nearby as well. Behind the bunkers were several hybrid dominators. The hybrid starting shooting psionic blasts at the Kerrigans and the Kerrigans responded with their own. The exchange of psionic blasts ended poorly for the hybrids as they were vastly outnumbered by the Kerrigans who were also more powerful. With the defenders eliminated, the first void crystal was destroyed.

The second void crystal was guarded by several photon cannons and hybrid reavers. The hybrids engaged the Kerrigans in melee combat while the photon cannons behind the hybrids began pelting the Kerrigans. In response, half of the Kerrigans leapt into the air and landed behind the hybrids. They then quickly destroyed the photon cannons before turning around to attack the hybrids. The hybrids were now completely surrounded and they were quickly brought down by the claws and wing blades of the Kerrigans.

The next crystal was guarded by many thors as well as several hybrid. The thors let out a barrage which knocked back the Kerrigans in the front as well as peppering them with shrapnel. The other Kerrigans quickly began bombarding the thors with psionic blasts while the injured Kerrigans recovered. The hybrids were surrounded after the thors fell and were blasted to death. With the defenders gone, the third crystal was destroyed.

The final crystal was guarded by numerous colossi, carriers, and hybrid. The Kerrigans quickly blasted the colossi which tipped over and fell to the ground. As the carriers started to release their interceptors, they were gripped telekinetically by the Kerrigans who then crushed them. The hybrids put up a good fight but the Kerrigans simply overwhelmed them with numbers and eliminated them.

With the void crystals destroyed, the portal closed and the void energies receded. The Kerrigans departed Ulnar and focused on the fights elsewhere.


	9. Slayn

**Chapter 9: Slayn**

One of Amon's main forces is the Tal'darim. They are fanatical servants of Amon and a force that must be dealt with. Once their homeworld was located, the swarm took action. Ten Leviathans arrived in orbit above Slayn.

Once the Kerrigans arrived over Slayn, the Tal'darim Death Fleet moved to attack them. The Kerrigans flew out of the Leviathans, forming a literal cloud thrumming with psionic power as they spread out throughout the sky. The Death Fleet was composed of many void rays, carriers, and motherships.

The void rays opened fire and the red beams cut through the vacuum of space, aimed toward the swarm of Kerrigans. The Kerrigans retaliated with their own psionic beams. The two powers clashed with the red of the void rays up against the purple energies of the Kerrigans. The Kerrigans had vastly superior power and soon the beams of the void rays were overcome and the Death Fleet was bombarded by the psionic beams of the Kerrigans.

The fleet was torn to pieces, with almost all of their ships being destroyed or crippled. Then, the Kerrigans moved in to deal the finishing blow. They descended upon the Tal'darim fleet like a plague of locusts. One surviving mothership found itself coated with hundreds of Kerrigans. In unison, they began blasting the ship with psionic blasts. The mothership erupted into a burst of purple energy as the Kerrigans ripped it apart.

A few clouds of interceptors from the carriers buzzed around, trying to shoot at the Kerrigans. However, the swarm of Kerrigans was so vast that they even managed to outnumber the interceptors. The Kerrigans chased down the interceptors and obliterated them before focusing their attention on the now defenseless carriers.

As the dust cleared, the Death Fleet was no more, replaced by a smoldering cluster of rubble. With the orbit of the planet clear, the Kerrigans began landing on the surface of the planet.

The Tal'darim defenders organized under the guardians of Malash. The guardians each led their group of forces to defend their respective sector.

The Kerrigans landed and began their assault on the guardians. As they began to attack, terrazine began flowing out from the depths. When this occurred, Amon was able to summon his forces from the Void to fight against the Kerrigans. As hordes of corrupted protoss came out of the void, the Kerrigans fought back. Psionic storms blanketed the area and ripped apart the voidborne attackers. The Kerrigans let loose their psionic powers as they focused their psionic blasts on the enemies that came at them. Even after several minutes, the void creatures were unable to push back the Kerrigans.

Then, the terrazine subsided and the void creatures stopped appearing. The Kerrigans advanced upon the first guardian. They were met by hordes of fanatical zealots and stalkers, backed up by colossi. The colossi swept their lasers over the Kerrigans, singeing their carapace. The Kerrigans launched blasts of psionic energy, striking the large heads of the colossi. The colossi buckled under the assault and soon fell. The zealots continued to charge toward the Kerrigans and were blasted into pieces by psionic blasts.

Finally, the Kerrigans reached the first guardian. The guardian sent out his psionic power and focused it into a red beam aimed toward the Kerrigans. The red beam struck one of the Kerrigans. The Kerrigan stood in the beam and laughed as it failed to piece her psionic defenses. The guardian was unable to overpower her shield and the Kerrigan began to mock the guardian. "It almost tickles", she said.

Then, the Kerrigans bombarded the guardian who was blown to pieces along with his pedestal. The Kerrigans then moved onto the second guardian.

As they approached the second guardian, they were met with the remnants of the Tal'darim fleet which had not engaged them in the orbital battle. The void rays and the one mothership fired their beams at the Kerrigans. The Kerrigans shielded themselves from the beams before grasping the ships telekinetically and crushing them. The Kerrigans then swept through the remainder of the protoss guarding the second guardian. The second guardian screamed as he was torn apart by the psionic blasts of the Kerrigans.

After the second guardian was killed, the terrazine gas began rising once more and more of Amon's thralls were spat out of the void. They charged toward the Kerrigans, fearless in their service toward Amon. The void creatures were torn apart by the psionic storms. Those that managed to get close were sliced apart by the bone wings of the Kerrigans. The void summons of Amon were destroyed as fast as they emerged until the terrazine subsided once more.

Now, the Kerrigans moved onto the third guardian. The guardian was protected behind lines of defenses. The Kerrigans jumped straight into the base and ripped apart the photon cannons and immortals with their claws and wings. The cannons did pathetically little damage which was quickly healed by the Kerrigans' regeneration. The third guardian fell, just as pathetically as the rest.

The Kerrigans advanced toward the final guardian. As they tore through the front ranks of the defenders, the terrazine rose once more. The Kerrigans briefly considered pulling back until the terrazine subsided, but they deemed it necessary as they would easily be able to take out both groups. The Kerrigans were beset on all sides by the Tal'darim and the void creatures. As the Kerrigans unleashed their psionic storms, thousands of enemies were torn apart. Amon furiously pushed out as many minions as he could to try to overwhelm the Kerrigans. However, the Kerrigans stood their ground and simply launched more psionic blasts to wipe out the attackers.

During this time, the Kerrigans continuously advanced toward the guardian. As the defenders fell, the guardian was left alone. The guardian struggled helplessly as the Kerrigans ripped him apart. The final guardian fell and the terrazine subsided once more.

Now, Malash himself emerged, leading more Tal'darim forces. The Tal'darim warriors charged toward the Kerrigans. This time, the Kerrigans decided to engage the warriors in close combat. Flurries of wing blades and claws filled the battlefield as the zealots were torn apart by the Kerrigans. Even lucky blows from the zealots did nothing, as the injuries healed within seconds. Malash fell in disbelief as he thought that Amon would protect him.

With the Tal'darim host shattered, the Kerrigans spread out to wipe out the survivors. They came upon one final group, led by a Tal'darim named Alarak. He boldly stepped forward, facing the swarm of Kerrigans by himself.

"I am Alarak", he declared. "You have devastated our fleets and destroyed our armies. It is clear that the swarm has won a total victory. I only wish for one final thing. To fight one of you in single combat!"

The Kerrigans were amused by Alarak's request. The Kerrigans were resting after the battle, they decided to humor his request while they waited. They chose a Kerrigan who was still at full strength, as she never got around to much fighting since the enemies died too quickly.

The champion of the Zerg and the champion of the Tal'darim met for battle.

"You are an interesting one", the Kerrigan said. "Tell you what, if you kill me then we will leave the rest of your pathetic band alone." She laughed at Alarak.

"Very well", said Alarak as he leapt into battle.

Kerrigan speared her wing forward, aiming to impale Alarak. Alark swung his warp blade to the side to parry the attack. Then he stepped forward, using the blade on the other hand to stab toward Kerrigan. She grabbed his arm with her right hand, before pulling Alarak close and punching him in the face. Alarak fell backwards, but he brought his other arm back to slice at her again. Kerrigan let go of Alarak's arm and leapt backward. Alarak's swing hit nothing but air, but he managed to stabilize himself.

Kerrigan began launching blasts of psionic energy toward Alarak and he began weaving back and forth to dodge the blasts. Then, he began charging forward, still dodging the blasts when he could and parrying them with his blades when he couldn't. Alarak reached Kerrigan and brought down his blade from above. She moved her wing and parried Alarak's blade. Alarak stabbed forth with his other hand and Kerrigan moved to the side, dodging it. Alarak's blade, previously locked against the wing, slid down to the side.

Alarak let out a wave of void energy, catching Kerrigan off guard and knocking her back. Alarak charged toward her, seeking to slice her apart. Kerrigan swept a wing toward him but Alarak ducked under and rolled forward. Springing up as he reached her feet, he leapt up to strike. Kerrigan used her other wing to strike at Alarak, which he blocked. With his other blade, he slashed up and cut off Kerrigan's left arm at her shoulder.

Kerrigan gasped as her arm hit the ground. She leapt back. Alarak continued to pursue her, letting out a flurry of blows leaving her no chance to rest. Now down an arm, Kerrigan was unable to defend against Alarak's assault as effectively, leading to her receiving cuts across her thigh and midsection.

Once her arm regrew, she went on the offensive, knocking back Alarak. Then, she lifted him up and bound him with psionic force. As Kerrigan's wounds recovered, she gloated at Alarak. Then, Alarak let out a burst of power and broke free of the restraints. Alarak sliced downard from above and Kerrigan just barely managed to dodge. As she tumbled to the side, she discovered that the top of her head had been shaved by Alarak's blade.

Now infuriated, Kerrigan gathered her psionic power and let out blasts of psionic lighting toward Alarak. He was struck and staggered under the assault of psionic energy. As Kerrigan leapt forward, he lifted a blade to block her wing. Then, the rest of her struck. Alarak was knocked to the ground on his back with Kerrigan atop his body. His arms were pinned to the side by her wings.

Kerrigan straddled the now prone Alarak and put her head an inch from his face. She sneered at Alarak, who was now unable to move with the ground under his back and the queen atop his chest.

Kerrigan put her hands atop Alarak's chest and plunged her claws in. She worked her claws into Alarak's lungs, tearing them to pieces. Alarak coughed blood, spitting it into Kerrigan's eye as a last act of spite. Kerrigan growled in annoyance at Alarak's defiance. Then she grabbed onto Alarak's heart and squeezed. His heart burst and his body fell limp.

Kerrigan got to her feet and stood over Alarak's corpse. The other Tal'darim had looks of despair on their faces. The Kerrigans smirked, before leaping onto them and rending them from limb to limb. The swarm swept across the planet and exterminated all the remaining Tal'darim.

With yet another one of Amon's armies destroyed, the Kerrigans moved to defeat strike at him directly.


	10. Aiur I

**Chapter 10: Aiur I**

The time had come to deal the finishing blow to Amon. His last stronghold was the planet of Aiur, once the protoss homeworld, now an infested husk. It was here that Amon was reconstructing his body and it is here that he must be stopped.

The swarm had been preparing for this invasion and the time for the critical battle had arrived. A hundred Leviathans, all full of Kerrigans, arrived in orbit over Aiur. This was the main bulk of the swarm's forces and they were all gathered in one place.

Before they struck at Amon, they would first have to cut him off from reinforcements. The psionic matrix of Aiur, formed by the Khaydarin crystals in the planet, allowed the Golden Armada to warp back to Aiur quickly. It would have to be destroyed in order to delay the Golden Armada from coming to Amon's aid.

The power structure had three points of access, and by destroying them the psionic matrix would be disabled. So, the Kerrigans split up into three forces and went to attack each point.

The first power structure was located at the citadel of the executor in Antioch. The group of Kerrigans assigned to this point disembarked the Leviathans and went on the attack. The city was infested, occupied by zerg under Amon's control. The Kerrigans would have to fight their way through to reach the power structure.

They were met with scattered Zerg forces consisting of some zerglings, hydralisks, and ultralisks roaming around. These Zerg found themselves outnumbered by the swarm of Kerrigans which descended upon them in a flurry of attacks. The outlying zerg were wiped out and the Kerrigans progressed inward.

Then, they found their way blocked by a gate. The gate was strong and reinforced. Years of zerg infestation had not destroyed it. However, this was but a trivial obstacle for the Kerrigans. Pooling their strength, they launched a massive beam of psionic power at the gate which was quickly ripped apart. The zerg behind the gate were obliterated as well.

There were several spine crawlers ahead, and the Kerrigans leapt in and quickly ripped them apart. The spine crawlers could only manage a few feeble attacks which didn't do much damage at all. There were several nydus worms ahead, constantly spewing out reinforcements. The Kerrigans unleashed several psionic storms, clearing out the swarms of zerg in front of them. Then, they approached the nydus worms and blew them apart with psionic blasts.

The Kerrigans came upon yet another gate and once more they blasted it apart. Behind the gate were several swarm hosts, constantly spewing out locusts. The Kerrigans blanketed the area with psionic storms and the locusts were quickly disintegrated, along with the swarm hosts which spawned them.

The power structure was sealed behind thick doors. The Kerrigans unleashed a massive beam of energy which obliterated the door and the power structure behind it in an instant. With this, the first power structure was destroyed.

The second group of Kerrigans began their attack on the ancient temple grounds which housed the second power structure. The temple grounds were guarded by protoss forces. The Kerrigans went in and were attacked by a group of zealots, sentries and immortals. The immortals were quickly blown apart by psionic blasts and the zealots were impaled by the wing blades of the Kerrigans as they charged in. The sentries impotently fired their beams at the Kerrigans. The beams were laughably weak and hardly even tickled. The Kerrigans quickly disposed of the sentries with psionic blasts before advancing.

Next, there was a group of archons ahead. As the archons advanced, the Kerrigans bombarded them with psionic blasts, Even the mighty archons buckled and disintegrated before the power of the Kerrigans. As they moved ahead, the Kerrigans were suddenly hit with a wave of scarabs. The scarabs exploded and the concussive forced knocked back some of the Kerrigans, but they quickly recovered from their injuries. The Kerrigans located the reavers which were launching the scarabs, and quickly crushed them.

As the Kerrigans advanced, they were met with several colossi. The colossi began attacking the Kerrigans with their lasers, sweeping the lasers across the swarm. The Kerrigans launched a flurry of psionic blasts which destroyed the colossi. Now, they approached the final chamber which was guarded by hybrid.

When the gate was opened, the hybrid immediately reacted and charged toward the Kerrigans. The Kerrigans launched their psionic blasts and the repeated hits eventually took down the hybrids, which didn't even manage to get close to the Kerrigans. The Kerrigans blasted the second power structure with psionic blasts and obliterated it.

The uncontrolled release of psionic energy from the destruction of the power structures caused an unfortunate reaction. The Xel'naga caverns which housed the third power structure began overflowing with psionic energy. The psionic energy would even be able to slowly harm the Kerrigans if they stood in it for too long.

The third group was up against a time limit, but it didn't matter too much. There were a few scattered groups of zerg in their path, but the Kerrigans began dashing through, using their psionic shift ability to kill the swarms of zerg while also moving quickly.

Up ahead, there was a large cluster of spine crawlers along with nydus worms which were quickly pouring out reinforcements. The Kerrigans quickly dashed into the middle of the cluster, destroying much of the zerg in the path. They used their wings and claws to quickly begin slashing apart the spine crawlers and nydus worms.

Up ahead, lay the final power structure. The Kerrigans quickly bombarded it and the power structure fell. With this, the psionic matrix on Aiur was no more. The tide of psionic energy overflowing the caverns was still far behind the Kerrigans, but in order to get out they had to go back through them. The Kerrigans dove into the psionic energies, protected by the shields powered by their psionic power. Although the psionic energies were damaging, the Kerrigans had vast amounts of psionic power and were able to hold back the damaging energies until they escaped.

Now that the psi matrix was destroyed, the Kerrigans regrouped to strike directly at Amon. Atop the corpse of the overmind, Amon's body was born. He absorbed the void energies around him to power his body. The void shards located in the area were creating void rifts that summoned Amon's minions from the void. Also, the void shards were granting Amon power and the had to be destroyed in order to strike at Amon.

The Kerrigans approached the first warp rift which was spewing out Amon's thralls. There were terran, zerg, and protoss all together. The Kerrigans unleashed powerful psionic storms, blanketing the area around the void shard in order to destroy all of the units being spawned. They then focused their energies on bombarding the void shard. After being targeted by intense bombardment, the void shard shattered.

The Kerrigans moved on to the second void shard and hordes of immortals and colossi appeared from the void to attack the Kerrigans. The Kerrigans threw out massive amounts of psionic blasts, tearing apart the enemies. Then they focused their attacks on the void shard which was quickly destroyed.

Amon then summoned up a fleet out of the void. There was a mix of carriers, void rays, and battlecruisers. The attacking fleet swooped in to bombard the Kerrigans but the Kerrigans grasped the ships telekinetically and crushed them.

The Kerrigans advanced upon the third void shard and they were met with a collection of all races. There were siege tanks, immortals, and ultralisk. The Kerrigans blew them apart with repeated hits with psionic blasts. Then, the void shard crumbled as the Kerrigans attacked it.

Upon reaching the fourth void shard, the Kerrigans decided to simply focus their power into a massive beam. The beam struck the void shard and the void shard began cracking apart under the power. Although the void shard was powerful, it was nowhere near enough to stand up to the combined power of all of the Kerrigans.

After the fall of the fourth void shard, Amon began sending massive groups of void entities to attack the Kerrigans. The Kerrigans threw out psionic storm after psionic storm and soon even the numberless void entities were pushed back.

The Kerrigans advanced upon the final void shard. It was well guarded with many colossi, battlecruisers, carriers, and ultralisks. The Kerrigans were beset by the great tide and although the psionic blasts killed many, there were still some that got through. They inflicted some minor damage to the swarm but Amon's thralls were eventually all taken out and the final void shard fell.

Then, Amon's host awakened. It let out a powerful beam of void energy which ripped through the ranks of the Kerrigans. Amon's attack was so powerful that it instantly vaporized the Kerrigans in its path, whose psionic shields were unable to withstand the focused beam. The swarm of Kerrigans immediately turned their attention to Amon.

The Kerrigans focusing their power into psionic beams that went toward Amon. The psionic beams tore into Amon's flesh, but he was powerful. Amon let out a roar and he charge forward. His stomp crushed dozens of Kerrigans under his feet every time he took a step. His arms reached out and grabbed Kerrigans off the ground before crushing them in his hands. The Kerrigans screamed in pain as Amon killed them. Amon went on a rampage, leaving a trail of dead and severely wounded Kerrigans behind. Still, the Kerrigans persevered in attacking Amon and their attacks began drilling through his body.

As Amon's outer body began peeling off and his inner core was being torn up by the psionic beams, he let out a wave of void energies which obliterated the Kerrigans surrounding him. Then, he continued to stomp Kerrigans into the ground and rip them apart with his hands. Despite all of this, the Kerrigans continued to focus their attacks on Amon and soon Amon's body fell. The remaining Kerrigans all gathered above Amon's corpse and fired a massive beam of psionic energy which obliterated the entire area. Amon's body was destroyed utterly.

The Kerrigans rested after their battle with Amon and recovered from their injuries. Amon's resurrection was thwarted.

A few hours later, the Golden Armada arrived at Aiur. They were still under Amon's control and moved to attack the Kerrigans. The Kerrigans rose up into space to fight the fleet. The carriers and void rays began attacking and the Kerrigans responded with their own attacks. The Kerrigans were able to use their psionic powers to protect themselves from the worst of the attacks and their regeneration was enough to handle minor injuries.

The Kerrigans swooped toward the Golden Armada and began directly attacking the ships. One by one, the carriers buckled under the attacks of the Kerrigans. The void rays had their delicate systems crushed by sheer psionic force. Even the motherships found themselves surrounded and destroyed. Soon, the Golden Armada was no more and the last of Amon's great fleets was destroyed.


	11. Aiur II

**Chapter 11: Aiur II**

The Spear of Adun arrived over Aiur, with the Cybros alongside them. Artanis opened communication with the Kerrigans.

Kerrigan: Well look at you all being fashionably late. You guys go gallivanting off in who knows where and now you show up after the battle is over. We killed Amon all by ourselves.

Artanis: Truly? Amon's body has been destroyed? That is indeed good news. However, Amon still holds sway over the minds of the protoss connected to the Khala.

Kerrigan: Well, it looks like I will just have to kill all of them then.

Artanis: Wait! They are all that remain of the protoss aside from those that stand beside me here.

Kerrigan: Really? What about Shakuras? The dark templar do not use the Khala.

Artanis: Shakuras was destroyed after Amon attacked it.

Kerrigan: Well, that doesn't change the fact that we have to kill the rest of Amon's thralls.

Artanis: There is another way. We might be able to use the Keystone to expel Amon from the Khala temporarily. If you give it to us we might be able to figure something out after we study it.

Kerrigan: The Keystone? What is that?

Artanis: It is the artifact of the Xel'naga.

Kerrigan: Oh, that thing. Well, why should I let you have it so that you might possibly have a _small_ chance of freeing _your_ people. That is not a risk I am willing to take. For all I know you protoss might just end up losing it or having it get stolen by Amon. I still remember back when I had to help you guys hunt down the Uraj and Khalis crystals which were supposedly so important yet got abandoned on random worlds.

Artanis: You just have to trust us.

Kerrigan: Ha ha. Yeah no. I am going to continue wiping out the corrupted protoss.

Artanis: I cannot allow you to kill my people. If you insist on this course of action, then I will fight you.

Kerrigan: So be it.

The communication cut off and Artanis told his brethren to ready the weapon systems. The Kerrigans rose off the surface of Aiur and began heading toward the Spear of Adun. "Focus the main laser", Artanis said. "We must concentrate all of our firepower on one place, it is the only way we will be able to kill them."

The Spear of Adun and the Cybros charged up their weapons before firing a massive beam of energy toward the approaching Kerrigans. The blast vaporized the Kerrigans caught within, the full power of the arkship and purifier ship focused in one place was too much for individual Kerrigans to handle. However, only some of them were caught in the blast and the rest spread out even more to make it even harder to hit them.

The Spear of Adun and the Cybros continued to fire but they only managed to wipe out a moderate amount of Kerrigans. Soon, the Kerrigans reached the Spear of Adun and began bombarding it with psionic blasts. The concentrated firepower of so many Kerrigans was too much for the arkship's power systems to resist, even after all available power was directed toward the shields. After the shields fell, the arkship was bombarded with psionic blasts. The hull strained under the pressure and in many places it was broken through.

The Cybros was not doing much better. It too found its shields broken. This close to the ship, the main weapons could not be used and the ships were only able to pepper the Kerrigans with the smaller weapons. However, the Kerrigans were easily able to overpower those weapons systems.

Now, the Kerrigans decided to board the ships. The Kerrigans landed on the surface of the Cybros and began forcing their way in. The ship deployed all of its purifiers to stop the assault of the Kerrigans. The purifiers were powerful, the best protoss warriors in an augmented shell. However, the combined powers of the Kerrigans proved far too much and the purifiers were destroyed by massive storms of psionic energy soon after they emerged.

The Kerrigans broke through the hull and began entering the inner parts of the Cybros. They fought their way through close quarters, with groups of purifiers ambushing them within the narrow hallways. The Kerrigans resorted to mostly melee combat. Their wings and claws ripped apart the purifiers and although the purifiers were also powerful and able to inflict serious wounds on the Kerrigans, the Kerrigans were able to have the injured ones retreat momentarily to regenerate from their wounds.

Bit by bit, the purifiers were driven back and eventually they all gathered for a final stand. The purifiers charged into the midst of the Kerrigans, seeming to be a flurry as their mechanical arms and legs moved with immense speed. They had powerful weapons and in some cases if a dozen purifiers were able to surround a Kerrigan, they would be able to wear her down with their attacks and kill her while preventing her from escaping. However, the Kerrigan had the weight of numbers on their side and eventually, all of the purifiers were destroyed.

The Spear of Adun had also been boarded. Artanis called upon all the protoss to defend the ship. The hallways were full of zealots, but the psionic storms unleashed by the Kerrigans killed them in droves. Vorazun led groups of dark templars to ambush the Kerrigans, seeking revenge for Raszagal's death. However, the cloaking of the dark templars were unable to hide them from the powerful psionic senses of the Kerrigans and the Kerrigans attacked them. They fought and warp blades and bone wings clashed against one another. However, the dark templar were surrounded and the Kerrigans killed them off one by one. Vorazun fell at the very end, still cursing the Kerrigans.

Artanis led the final stand at the bridge with all of the other protoss such as Karax and Rohana present. Their stand was brave but in vain. The Kerrigans were too numerous, too overpowering to be resisted. Artanis fell and with his death, the last leader of the protoss was no more.

Once Artanis was eliminated, the Kerrigans returned to the surface of Aiur and continued to clean up the remaining corrupted protoss, now free from any opposition.

The Kerrigans also embarked on another task. They studied the Xel'naga caverns and the Khaydarin crystal formations. They learned about how the Khala came to be and how it functioned. They also used the information aboard the Spear of Adun and the Cybros to aid them in their research. The investigations revealed the underlying foundation of how the Khala works and how Amon had added backdoors to subvert it.

Now, the efforts culminated in a final plan. Both the Khala of the protoss and the hivemind of the zerg bound their respective species together, but both were flawed. Through the long work of the Kerrigans, they devised something greater. By taking the best of both the Khala and the hivemind, they bound themselves together with something new. The swarm would be forever united and even though everyone was an individual with their own thoughts, they would also be united in purpose. They were all and one at the same time. It was the unity of purity of form and purity of essence.

With this, the swarm was reborn.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Kerrigans continued to conquer worlds, stripping them of resources and producing more Kerrigans. The growth was exponential and soon the numbers of the swarm swelled like never before.

The last remnants of the protoss were hunted down and killed. The zerg broods under Amon's control were destroyed. The tide of Kerrigans swept through the galaxy.

The terrans, already weakened by the attacks of Mobius Corp, were utterly unable to stand up to the swarm. The Kerrigans attacked all of the terran worlds simultaneously and quickly wiped all of them out.

Earth was unable to escape the fate of the terrans in the Koprulu Sector. Though the UED had built up a new fleet in order to begin another invasion, the Kerrigans appeared with massive numbers over Earth. The fleet was utterly annihilated and the Kerrigans landed all over Earth. Soon, the very origin of humanity was laid to waste.

The swarm expanded, consuming all of the galaxy and wiping out all other life. Amon could only scream impotently in the Void, having no servants left to do his bidding. The galaxy was consumed by the swarm, but that was no reason to stop.

The next goal for the Kerrigans would be to invade other galaxies. Groups of Leviathans were dispatched to each galaxy and they swarm began to expand in all directions.

Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away… the swarm arrived.


End file.
